


[TABLA LUGARES] OESTE - NC-17 - SAM/DEAN

by Ibrahil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viajando al Oeste, entre Utah y Nevada, Sam tiene un ataque de celos de esos que le dan a mitad de camino, cuando tiene calor y solo quiere refrescarse con agua fría.</p><p>NDA: Escrito para la Tabla "Lugares" de @livejournal:retos_a_lacarta</p>
            </blockquote>





	[TABLA LUGARES] OESTE - NC-17 - SAM/DEAN

**Titulo: 4. Oeste.**

**Autor: Ibrahil**

**Fandom: Supernatural.**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Parejas/Personajes:**   **Wincest – Mencion Dean Winchester/Castiel**

**Genero: PWP.**

**Advertencias: Armpit (Lamer las axilas), Wincest.**

**Categoria: Slash**

**Disclaimer:[Aqui](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fanfiction)**

**Resumen: Viajando al Oeste, entre Utah y Nevada, Sam tiene un ataque de celos de esos que le dan a mitad de camino, cuando tiene calor y solo quiere refrescarse con agua fría.**

**NDA: Escrito para la Tabla "Lugares" de** [ ](http://retos-a-lacarta.livejournal.com/profile) [ **retos_a_lacarta** ](http://retos-a-lacarta.livejournal.com/)

  


 

* * *

**\- 4. Oeste. -**

El viaje al siguiente motel se hace tedioso, y Sam solo quiere darse un baño, no es normal el calor que hace en la noche en la frontera desde Utah a Nevada, en primer lugar por que Nevada, significa nieve en español, ósea demasiado frio, como cuando tienen que cerrar la ventana del Impala por que los dientes de Dean comienzan a tiritar.

Siempre ha sido sensible al frio, y Sam no pude culparle, no cuando en aquella escapada que realizaron para patinar sobre el hielo, cuando Sammy era Sammy de diez años, y Dean tenía catorce; se cayó por una de las grietas, y Sam casi se muere sacándolo.

Afortunadamente, o desafortunadamente (depende de por donde se mire), John los encontró, siguiendo las huellas en la nieve y los M&M que Sam había dejado caer, al parecer era una maña de familia eso de dejar los chocolates por el suelo.

Dean paso tres días en cama, totalmente envuelto entre las sabanas y Sammy, que no se aparto de su lado, por mas que un furioso, pero preocupado John, le regañaba para que se fuera a su cama y dejara a su hermano descansar. Sammy nunca dejo de hablarle, lo había visto en Titanic, como cuando Jack había muerto, hundido en el agua congelada; así que no quiso dejar a Dean para nada, y Dean en parte lo agradeció.

Así que si, Dean es un friolero, por que cualquier cosa le recuerda ese día, pero ventajosamente este no es uno de esos momentos de fríos, aunque a Sam se le ha refrescado el cuerpo, lleno de sudor y de algo de sangre que le mancha la camisa limpia que se ha puesto, solo por que no aguantaba la secreción de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Falta mucho? – pregunta, con voz ronca por el desuso, no es que a ambos les haga falta hablar en la carretera, normalmente no necesitan decirse absolutamente nada en la vida, a excepción de lo de Ruby y Castiel, pero eso es taboo para ambos.

Sam ve a Dean, que parece realmente enfocado en la carretera, y su rostro luce algo tenso, con el ceño fruncido y los labios en una fina línea que no indica nada bueno, para Sam al menos; seguramente su hermano se ha peleado con Castiel de nuevo.

\- Si te has peleado con Cas no tienes por que pagarla conmigo sabes. - le reclama, pero Dean parece no escucharle, por que ni le ve a los ojos, que apenas están iluminados por la luz delantera del Impala.

Sam hace lo que mejor sabe hacer cuando Dean se pone en ese plan.

Se enfada.

\- ¡Algunas veces me gustaría que dejaras de ser tan cabrón conmigo respecto al plumífero de mierda! – exclama, dando un golpe en el tablero del Impala.

No tarda en recibir respuesta, Dean salta en su lado del Impala, y le mira sorprendido, y sorprendentemente, para Sam, se lleva las manos a los oídos y retira los auriculares que ha tenido puestos desde hace dos horas, cuando Sam parecía plácidamente dormido en el asiento, sudando el Impala, pero el menor de los Winchester no dormía, sino que trataba de no morir calcinado por dentro.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta, alzando una ceja hacia Sam, que frunce el ceño y retira la mirada, apenado, avergonzado de su repentino mal humor, y de la nada vuelve a ser ese Sam por que el que Dean casi lloraba cuando recordó el inferno y cayo a sus pies convulsionándose.

\- Me orino. – le dice, para tapar sus celos y su vergüenza, y Dean sencillamente estaciona el Impala a un costado de la carretera.

Ve a Sam bajarse apresurado del auto, y como siempre, sin importarle si Dean mira o no, se baja la cremallera, fingiendo que hace lo que Dean espera que haga, orinar y nada mas.

\- Sam, ¿aun? – pregunta Dean, girando su cabeza hacia el, observando como los pantalones dejan al descubierto parte de esas redondas nalgas, joder incluso con esas cicatrices que adornan su trasero luce magnifico.

\- Aun. – anuncia, pero nada sale de su polla, y el calor que hace allí le hace sudar mas, y se siente hasta mareado del calor.

\- ¿Aun? – pregunta Dean unos segundos después, consiente de que no escucha ningún chorro caer.

\- No.

\- ¿Aun?

\- No…

\- ¿Aun?

\- …

\- ¿Sam?

\- Dean…no vas a creerme pero…creo que hay un lobo entre la maleza. – anuncia, y su voz suena jodidamente temblorosa.

* * *

Después de media hora, dos disparos certeros a la cabeza del animal y Sam con un rasguño infernal en su muslo derecho, llegan al motel, con Sam aun pasando el shock de que un animal cachondo casi le come la polla, pero también pasando la vergüenza de que su hermano le haya sentado en el asiento del Impala, mientras el se retorcía de dolor, y colocarle vendas, desinfectarle la herida e incluso, si Sam no estaba tan mareado entre tanto calor y dolor, dejo un suave beso sobre la piel con olor a desinfectante por las heridas.

\- Me duele… - se queja en un susurro al salir del Impala, luego de que Dean regresa meneando las llaves de la habitación.

\- ¿Puedes? – le pregunta al menor, acariciándole el brazo con suavidad, inusitada para ambos, pero Dean aun anda un poco preocupado aunque no lo diga, y Sam esta sudando a mares, así que eso solo aumenta su preocupación. – Debía estar infectada, tenemos que ir al hospital Sam

\- No…solo quiero dormir. – anuncio, forzándose a bajarse del auto, maldiciéndose por todo mentalmente, pero de verdad lo único que quiere es descansar. – Vamos.

\- Hogar, dulce hogar. – anuncia Dean cuando entra en la habitación, dándole espacio a Sam para que entre, pero este solo le ve con reproche, y un puchero que Dean adora que Sam este haciendo de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué tiene de dulce? – replica, buscando la cama mas próxima para echarse, pero la vista de la cama full size matrimonial le hiela la sangre y algo mas, probablemente unas quinientas neuronas.

\- Oh…eso. – señala Dean pasando el pestillo en la puerta y sacándose la camisa abierta, dejándola caer por lo hombres al suelo. – No había otra habitación, y como sabia que querías descansar, no pensé que importara.

\- N-No importa… - contesta, dudoso de su propio autocontrol, pero un pinchazo en la pierna y la cercanía de Dean no ayuda,  _¡Joder!_ , si hasta le respira en la nuca mientras sus manos acarician su cuerpo con suaves roces, una de sus manos en su cadera, con su dedo pulgar hundido en el hueso, haciéndole temblar cada vez que lo roza de arriba abajo; y su otra mano apoyada en el hueco de su espalda, ese sitio sensible que le haría gemir bajito si Dean no estuviera tan cerca.

— ¿Seguro? – pregunta de nuevo, o eso cree Sam, por que Dean le esta viendo como si fuera un bicho raro.

— ¡Estoy bien, Dean! ¿Desde cuando eres mama gallina? – replica, alejándose lo mas rápido que puede a la cama.

— Desde que tu eres un pollito, voy a llamar a Ben, a ver como le va en la escuela. – Le dice, seguramente por que sabe que Sam, con alma o sin alma, aun rueda los ojos con esas palabras.

— Como quieras, mama. – pero el comentario de Sam los deja a ambos helados, un momento, como si esa frase estuviera prohibida para ambos.

Dean sale dando un portazo mientras Sam se deja caer en la cama, quedándose dormido sobre la pierna herida.

Se despierta cuando un muy sudoroso Dean, que apesta a sexo, (en el fondo Sam no quiere pensar que tenga semen de ángel pegado a su cuerpo, pero lo piensa, como cada noche) le da la vuelta en la cama, tocándole la pierna, que, por lo que puede definir en la oscuridad, con la tenue luz del anuncio rojo del motel, esta sangrando.

— Mierda, Sam… - sisea Dean, pasando por encima de su cuerpo, y diablos, Dean parece realmente desnudo, y Sam se siente un poco expuesto cuando una gota de sudor de su hermano cae en su mejilla, directo de su brazo derecho.

Dean huele a hombre, así de simple, todo el olor que se puede respirar cerca de el es ese, sexo, puro y caliente sexo, que se desborda por su cuerpo, medio dormido, medio despierto.

Las manos callosas de tanto manipular sus armas y de conducir a su nena, recorren sus muslos, que su hermano va dejando poco a poco al descubierto, desnudándolo, como si se tratara de su mas amado amante, que le desnuda para una larga noche de pasión.

— Dean… - Gime, mordiéndose los labios para no hacerlo de nuevo, pero su voz ronca por el sueño solo hace que los ojos verdes de su hermano se fijen en el, están oscurecidos por una lujuria que Sam no conocía en ellos.

El cuerpo de su hermano se recuesta al suyo, tiene a Dean entre las piernas, con una muy grande erección rozando su muslo izquierdo, como un toque que le eriza los vellos de sus extremidades.

Es como un corrientazo constante de placer el sentir a su hermano sobre su cuerpo, dejando que parte de su cuerpo bien trabajado se roce con cada pedazo suyo de piel.

— ¿Qué, Sam? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – parece ciego, quizás un poco borracho, no sabe que es lo que esta haciendo, por que Dean tiene sus labios sobre la caliente piel de su pecho, suaves toques que no sabe describir al principio, pero que después sabe que son mas que caricias de hermanos,  _es Sam Winchester por dios,_ por supuesto que se tendría que haber dado cuenta que su hermano esta ebrio, posiblemente en estado 8 de la escala del 1 al 10.

Usa la fuerza – de voluntad – que le queda para quitárselo de encima, intento inútil, puesto que Dean esta borracho pero no estúpido, así que su hermano solo presiono mas contra su cuerpo, una de sus rodillas apoyándose en el muslo herido, movimiento suficiente para dejarle temblando de pies a cabeza.

Dean es fuerte, y su piel arde contra la de su hermano pequeño, que por más que quiera quitárselo de encima, teme que su hermano no vea lo que esta haciendo. Aplastando su pierna hasta cortarle la circulación de la sangre que brota copiosa por los costados de su pierna, adhiriéndose a las sabanas blancas.

— Dean… - respira el nombre de su hermano, que enseguida tiene sus ojos de nuevo fijos en el, seria algo bueno sino fuera por que el siguiente movimiento de Dean es besarle, labios mullidos, hechos para abusar de ellos, conectándose con los suyos, demostrándole que se equivoca, Dean no sabe como alcohol, no huele a alcohol tampoco.

En cambio, sabe a chocolate amargo, y a manzanas – probablemente de un pastel – y aunque se pregunta donde diablos puede haber estado, no puede vocalizar sus dudas.

Dean le esta saboreando el paladar, disfrutando de los temblores de su hermanito menor que gime dentro del beso, palabras incoherentes que el mayor de los Winchester no quiere escuchar, al parecer su único deseo es darle a Sam la mejor follada de boca que le han dado.

Deja que la saliva del pequeño se resbale por la comisura de sus labios, deja que su propia saliva lo haga, uniéndose con la de Sam, que encaja desesperadamente sus uñas en sus bíceps, marcándole como ninguna mujer lo ha hecho.

De nuevo, Sam trata de separarle, se esta quedando sin aire, se esta muriendo de dolor, no solo en su pierna ya rasgada casi al limite por la soberbia fuerza del Winchester mas viejo, sino que también el de la erección que se presiona contra sus mal puestos boxers.

— Te hare rogar mas, Sam… - susurra Dean una vez ha logrado separarse, lamiendo la saliva que ahora recorría el cuello de Sam. – Quiero hacerte rogar mas… - parecía enfadado algo impaciente por llegar al punto de todo esto, el que Sam aun no quería ponerse analizar. – Deja de pensar, maldita sea. – gruño exasperado, liberando el muslo de Sam, que se había dormido del agotamiento físico al que se le había sometido.

— Dean…

— Deja de pensar…solo concéntrate en esto… - esta vez fue el tiempo de que la rodilla de Dean se estrellara contra sus testículos, abrumando a Sam con la presión que le provoco escalofríos y temblores por todo su cuerpo, terminando estos en la punta de su polla, que sobresalía de los boxers, llena de liquido que se mezclaba con su sudor y el de Dean.

Dean quería beber de el, cada sonido, cada esencia que Sam desprendía, y lo estaba haciendo sin vergüenza, mordiendo sus pectorales, sus bíceps, lamiendo cada trozo de piel que sus labios tocaban. Sam se sentía como si Dean se apareara con el – por mas enfermo que sonara.

Pronto, Sam salto en la cama, sus ojos dirigiéndose a los de Dean, que no le devolvían la mirada, y Sam Winchester no sabia como reaccionar, quería regresar a su teoría de su hermano estaba ebrio perdido, o quizás drogado... ¿con semen de ángel? O algo mas, Dean siempre fue de los que les gustaba experimentara siempre, ¿cierto?

Sin embargo, allí estaba el Winchester de cabello corto, lamiendo un lugar del cual nunca realmente fue consciente, era un hombre aseado, se bañaba de pies a cabeza, poniendo especial énfasis en esos lugares en los cuales sabia que su sudor se estancaba.

Ese lugar, por donde la lengua de su hermano lamia, se sentía como si lamiera detrás de sus testículos, intimo y prohibido. Su axila, se podía decir que era asqueroso, el tener que lamer sobre sus vellos, pero Dean parecía estar excitándose más con cada lamida que este le propinaba, llegando hasta la sensible piel debajo de sus vellos castaños.

Aun tenia presionada su rodilla contra sus testículos, y eso le proporcionaba a Sam la satisfacción de restregarse contra este, de cabalgar la pierna de su hermano, queriendo drenar completamente su cuerpo.

No fue lo suficiente para Dean. Termino de lamer la axila de Sam, relamiéndose los labios que se habían vuelto resecos gracias al desodorante que este había usado esa mañana.

\- Déjame decirte que sabes delicioso. – es sucio y casi hace rodar los ojos a Sam, la manera en la que su hermano le habla, relamiéndose los labios y sujetándose la entrepierna, dando dos largas jaladas que le dejan casi al borde del orgasmo.

\- Eres un cerdo. – la respuesta de Sam no sale de manera despectiva, mas bien lo hace en un sonido ahogado apenas audible. Ahora que Dean esta casi sentado sobre el, esas ostentosas nalgas quedan sobre su erección aun cubierta por el estúpido boxer.

Su mirada le da un silencioso "quítalo" a Dean, y este lo sabe, lo ha notado desde que Sam se ha mordido los labios cuando se ha sentado sobre el.

\- ¿El pequeño Sammy quiere follarse a su hermano mayor? ¿Quieres cometer incesto? – Le pregunta con una ceja alzada de forma acusadora, casi como si no creyera lo que su hermano propone.

\- Tu blasfemas teniendo sexo con un ángel, aparte de que…el seria como tu hermano mayor, dado que somos hijos de un mismo padre. – lo dice con doble intención, no esta celoso, solo molesto con Dean por dejarlo caliente y luego no hacer nada.

\- ¿Molesto? – pregunta con esa expresión traviesa en su rostro, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa cuando al rotar sus caderas de forma circular corta la respiración de Sam.

\- Maldito… - Sam sisea, alzando sus manos y tomando las caderas de su hermano, sus pulgares hundiéndose de forma agresiva en el hueso de su cadera.

\- ¿Ahora quien lo es, perra? – Dean no dice nada mas, escuchando el susurra "tarado" de Sam, que apenas se escucha por sobre sus jadeos cuando los movimientos de Dean solo incrementan su velocidad, solo que esta vez es toda su abertura la que se desliza de arriba abajo por el miembro erecto de Sam.

\- Dea…. – suena necesitado, un sonido dulce para el mayor de los Winchester.

\- Déjame…se como hacerlo. – Como no saberlo, cuando tiene tanta practica a diario, solo que no d esta forma.

Nunca ha hecho de pasivo en una relación hombre/hombre, nunca le ha interesado, su pasión ha sido dominar, dominar, y dominar.

Pero hay algo en su hermanito que le corta la respiración, las dudas de lo que seria dejar de dominar por el mameluco de Sam, ese niño malcriado que siempre quiere mas, que siempre pude por mas, y mas.

Quiere entregarle eso a Sam, darle lo único que no le ha entregado a nadie, pero como lo ha dicho millones de veces antes, Sam es un malcriado y no hay nada que caliente mas a Dean que escucharlo suplicar.

Aunque nunca lo haya hecho en el ámbito sexual de frente, Sam, es muy bueno pidiendo por algo, ya sea con los ojitos de cachorro de la muerte, o con una de esas sonrisas que le salían desde lo mas hondo, que convencían a Dean a cualquier costo. Sam era una maravilla que merecía ser explorada y explotada en cada aspecto.

\- Suplícame.

\- No.

\- Suplícame.

\- Dije que no. – es recio, su expresión dura y sin duda alguna típica de Sam, tanto así que Dean no se sorprende, ni aminora sus deseos.

\- Ahí un momento para todo, Sammy… y este no es tu momento, ¿o me dirás que no?

\- Cállate, Dean… - se esta autosatisfaciendo con el cuerpo de Dean, rozándole con su pene que de cuando en cuando, cada diez segundos aproximadamente, deja salir un hilillo de liquido pre seminal que mancha las nalgas de su hermano.

\- Vamos, Sammy…pídemelo, pídeme que te cabalgue y lo hare, ¿o solo quieres montarme como a tu perra? – a sus palabras se suman sus propios jadeos al incrementar la fricción.

A estas alturas la polla de Sam esta medio camino fuera del boxer, dejando que Dean pueda sentir su erección mas cerca a su piel, haciéndole removerse inquieto, probando la fuerza de voluntad de Sam por no embestir en el cuando su entrada toca la cabeza de la polla.

Dean aprieta sus labios en una fina línea, sus ojos apretados en una mueca de placer que confunde poco a poco a Sam, este quiere estar dentro de su cuerpo, y aunque esta cegado por el placer a medias, esta pensando mas de lo que debería estar permitido en esta situación, al menos si Dean no fuera su hermano mayor en búsqueda de una polvo rápido.

\- Tu eres quien quiere un polvo rápido, perra. – la respuesta tosca de su hermano le arranca una sonrisa.

\- Deja de quejarte de una vez. – casi le gruñe, sus dedos lastimando las caderas de su hermano de la presión que aplican.

\- Cállate… - Dean se inclina sobre el, despegando la mano de Sam de su cadera y dejando al descubierto la axila sin lamer.

Esta vez Samuel sabe lo que pretende, y le deja hacer sin reparos. Mientras Dean se recrea enterrando su lengua entre la mezcla prohibida de vellos y transpiración del cuerpo de Sam, ese solo puede pensar que no todo es gratis en esa vida, y que Dean tiene que pagar de alguna forma el que Sam le deje hacer estas cosas raras.

Dean es sumiso cuando siente los dedos de Sam hurgando ese sitio tan intimo de su cuerpo, las yemas de sus dedos rozando ese musculo apretado que aunque es extraño tocarlo, por ser algo prohibido y aun mas entre hermanos, Sam no deja de preguntarse si se sentirá como una mujer.

Sabe por conocimiento general que el esfínter no se lubrica por si solo, y que para meter sus dedos los necesita ensalivados, quizás el también debería de aplicar alguna de sus técnicas de lengua, o dejar que Dean se prepare asimismo.

Dean se decide por la segunda al ver la indecisión de Sam, esta demasiado excitado como para pensar en que perderá su virginidad – si es que puede considerársele así – como para ver quien hace que o quien deja de hacer. Levanta los dedos de Sam y los succiona en su boca, largas succiones hechas de forma rápida, dejando que la saliva se resbale por la muñeca de su hermano pequeño.

\- ¿Has hecho esto antes? – hay algo amargo en la voz de Sam cuando lo pregunta, su mano libre encajando las uñas en las caderas del rubio cazador.

Dean quiere decirle que si, y seguir con ese jueguito de que es amante de Castiel y toda esa mierda de marica que Sam cree que el ha estado haciendo, es tonto, porque Cas no puede estar mas lejos de dejarse coger, o dejar que el se lo haga, de todos modos, con un hombre, prefiere esto que tiene con Sam.

\- Cállate. – le dice, en lugar de responder lo que piensa, sacando los dedos de su boca en su totalidad y dejando que Sam los lleve a su agujero.

No necesita decirle que tenga cuidado porque ambos se entienden con claridad, pero no es justo que su hermano sea tan cabrón como para responderle de esa forma, así que si, es cuidadoso solo cuando mete el primer dedo lleno de saliva, entra fácil, pero moverse dentro del apretado interior es difícil, y Dean no ayuda en nada con el movimiento de caderas que hace, por eso y por venganza, es que introduce un segundo, haciendo que su hermano se muerda el labio, en vista de ahogar un gemido de dolor.

\- Mal…dito… - gruño, cerrando sus ojos en una mueca de dolor, solo comparable a cuando recibía una herida profunda, y que profunda era esta, cuando los dedos de Sam comenzaron a embestir, causando una mezcla viciosa de placer y dolor.

Es difícil decir algo más que eso, un insulto mal pronunciado y una bocanada de aire que no le alcanza para compensar el resistirse al placer que le invade cuando los dedos de su hermano menor se presionan contra su próstata, duele de lo mucho que le gusta, el como le deja temblando.

\- Sam… maldito cabrón… - gruño, sosteniéndose de los hombros de Sam.

Desearía no haberse desviado a Nevada, quizás si hubiese manejado un poco mas al norte en vez de viajar al oeste como lo había hecho, no estaría teniendo un jodido debate mental sobre si suplicar y que se la metieran de una vez (humillándose en el proceso) o darle una zurra a Sam por ser un cabrón provocador.

Pero antes de que su cerebro explote y salga de su cabeza, los dedos de su hermano se están retirando de su ano, dejando un rastro caliente en su interior que quiere ser llenado de nuevo. Y  _Jesús,_ Sam no será gentil, el cabrón no le tendrá nimia piedad.

Tiene toda la razón de temer, porque la polla que tiene Sam entre las piernas le lleva al menos cuatro centímetros mas (o eso cree el), el punto es que es enorme como la trompa de un elefante y eso… eso le hace mas deseoso de que Sam se lo folle. Por mas contradictorio que suena hasta para el, deja que Sam le maneje como se le de la gana, tomándole de las caderas y ordenándole con voz ronca "Abre" y Dean se abre de piernas, apoyándose apenas en las puntas de sus pies y quedando en cuclillas sobre Sam, su entrada alineada con la polla de Sam.

\- Hazlo. Follate en mi. – la voz de Sam a este punto es puro caramelo, y el muy odioso le toca allí abajo con dos dedos antes de tomarse la polla por la base. Rueda sus ojos ante su descaro y el pensamiento de obligarle a ponerse un condón es casi tan tentador como meterle un puñetazo, pero Sam levanta su mano libre dejando expuesto ese lugar del que se ha prendado, funciona como un hechizo…

\- Sammy… diablos… - susurra, dejando caer su cabeza contra el hombro de su hermano, sus rodillas cediendo a su peso cuando el miembro quema todo a su paso en su interior, la cabeza esponjosa quedando presionada muy cerca de su próstata, haciéndole cosquillas placenteras. Casi no puede respirar cuando alza sus caderas una vez y deja que su peso haga el trabajo al caer, ensartándose en la polla de su hermano pequeño que hace lo posible por no correrse cada vez que Dean se deja caer.

Es un maldito calienta pollas, por la forma en la que deja que la cabeza de la polla de su hermano se quede atrapada en su entrada cuando la saca completa, el grosor de la misma hace el trabajo de abrirle una y otra vez, dejando un ardiente dolor en su estrecho ano.

\- Vamos, Sammy… sigue follandome… - jadea, recibiendo las embestidas de Sam, cortas pero intensas.

Lo que no sabia el mayor era en que estaba convirtiendo a su hermano en masoquista, porque, en serio, no podía estar cabalgándole y enviando placer a través de su polla, cuando sus muslos se estaban manchando de sangre por la herida abierta, que sangraba profusamente, llenando las sabanas de un color rojizo que contrastaba con el de su piel.

Dean se dejo caer sobre el hombro de Sam, su lengua lamiendo la piel a su alcance, ya no podía sentir sus piernas de lo temblorosa que estaban de placer, pero aun así, su cuerpo seguía rebotando por inercia sobre su hermano menor.

Sam le tomo de la base del cuello, en un movimiento que debió ser incomodo, y con palabras mudas, le pidió que siguiera lamiendo allí, donde había comenzado a transpirar, Dean obedeció sin rechistar, saboreando al otro cazador, y antes de que se diera cuenta, noto como Sam comenzaba a gimotear alto, enterrando sus uñas en su cintura y comenzando a corresponder las embestidas de sus caderas, como si quisiera ordeñarse asimismo.

\- Hazlo... Sammy… llena a tu hermano mayor de tu semen, lléname… - jadeo a su oído, mordiendo debajo de sus orejas.

Las palabras hicieron su efecto y Sam derramo semen caliente en el culo de Dean, llenándose los muslos con el poco semen que chorreo fuera. Pero lo que llevo a Dean al orgasmo fueron los sonidos que Sam dejo salir y la mano que se coló entre ambos cuerpos para masajearle.

\- Mierda… mierda… eso fue… mierda… - Sam gimotea, sus largas manos como palas aferrándose a la espalda de Dean que sigue sobre el.

\- Dios, Sammy… eres un desastre… - susurra el cazador, alzándose y dejando un beso sobre los labios de Sam, solo uno y no es suficiente, pero el desodorante que usa Sam le ha dejado la lengua seca y pegostosa. – debo limpiarte… eres..

\- Un desastre… lo se… mi pierna me esta matando. – es apenas un murmullo su voz, solo un murmullo audible para Dean. – tanto sueño.

\- Eso es por la perdida de sangre. – Señala Dean, poniéndose de pie y encendiendo la luz, Sam luce como el cadáver de una película de terror de clase D. – Maldición, debo cerrar eso… - gruñe, caminando desnudo hacia el bolso y buscando los vendajes que han sobrado de antes.

\- Dean… - Sam le llama desde la cama, un puchero en su rostro, uno que Dean no ha visto mucho últimamente. - ¿Estas…? Ya sabes.

\- No, Sam, Cas es solo un ángel, un hermano… mayor o menor dependiendo del punto de vista que lo veas. Puedes dormir en paz, perra celosa.

\- Cállate.


End file.
